The fairy of the void
by ookamikageRyu
Summary: Only few people can visit the void, even fewer come back. Who is this mystery fairy?


**Chapter 1**

 **This is my very second fanfic, I really don't know where I'm going with this one either but I'm just gonna go along with it, also it may be a little short. So I beg of you to read and review.**

It was a particularly starry night in the wilderness that was one the border of Magnolia. There was a particular young man who went by the name of Senso. Senso was about 6"0, had tan skin, and had black hair with large silver streaks in them. He wore loose fitting black pants that had a numerous pockets etched in them, he also wore a black jacket over a white tee along with some black, leather, fingerless gloves, along with combat boots. He also carried what seemed to be a large broadsword in its sheath. The sheath was completely black with a single white line going down one side of it with chains wrapped around the crossguard, seemingly preventing release. The sword was 5ft long.

The last thing Senso expected to see as he was walking down the road to Magnolia. A blonde haired girl was getting on a boat followed by some burly looking men. Sen was going to walk away until he heard one of the men talking.

"I can't wait to see the look on that girl's face when I tear into her." He said with perverse look on his face. "Yeah, I can't wait to hear her screams." The other man said.

Although Senso heard all of this, he was gonna walk away but stopped when he remembered seeing how many girls walked on the boat he had second thoughts.

 _"Dammit! Who the hell thought it was a great idea to give people a conscience!"_ He thought as he scaled up the side of the boat. While be was climbing the boat he noticed a pink haired boy and a blue talking cat with wings crash through the roof of the boat. Now I think its fair to believe that if you seen a pink haired guy and a blue FLYING, TALKING, cat, then its fair to freak out a little.

 **"Void blaster!"** He screamed, with his mind trying to rationalize this anomaly. The boy, who wasn't paying attention was zapped instantly with the purplish black beam of energy and instantly fell out of the land of consciousness.

"Thanks for taking out that annoying brat for us idiot." The men said thinking that he won't be anything worth struggling over due to how he blasted what they thought was his ally.

"You idiots won't be anything close to a challenge." He said without anything close to remorse for the pink haired guy. He didn't know who he was, so really didn't care. Senso ran to the first guy and it him with a void blast punch that sent the guy flying into the group, knocking 5 of them out from the impact.

"Six down around thirteen to go." He ran at the large group with his hands glowing with void energy. He punched the first guy then kicked the second while dodging a lunch from the third, he then kicked that one in the chest while firing a void blast at a cluster of them taking them out. He then jumped high into the air.

 **"Void pistol rain!"** He said spinning while small dense streams of energy blasted from his fingers. As he landed he looked around he noticed that there wasn't anyone, the men all unconscious with burn marks on their foreheads. He walked into the next room and saw what he was looking for.

As he looked at all the girls that were locked in cages, the ages varying from 14-30, he was seething with anger. He hope to never see something like this in this city. When you spend time as a mercenary you see some pretty disgusting things, and now he was having some pretty scarring flashbacks.

He quickly walked into the room and watched as a majority of the girls flinch away from him, those showing the signs of sexual abuse. He put up his hands as a show of not intending harm and blasted of the the locks with a void pistol. Most of the girls still looked at him with a look of trepidation. He put down his intimidating sword.

"I'm not going to harm any of you, I'm just here to release you and offer you freedom. My name is Senso. The reactions varied from shock, disbelief, and overall happiness. Some of them cried and bombarded with hugs, some immediately went home to their families, their was one girl who had a lost expression. He walked up to her and asked who she was.

"Misuto." She said. She had burgundy colored hair, and looked to be the same age as Senso. The clothes she wore were torn and looked very ragged. He saw the many bruises on her from and instantly knew where they came from, he didn't know why, but he felt the studded urge to protect this girl.

"Do you have any family to go to." He said noticing her flinch when he said family. "No. They were killed by these men, when they tried to stop me from coming a while ago." She said, her eyes showing a sea of sadness, something he was familiar with

"What can you do." He asked her, hoping she had some kind of magic affinity. "I can do this." A blue wisp of smoke came out of her hand but immediately after she fell to the ground already feeling out of energy. Senso smiled. "I'm going to go find you a place to stay while I find someone to teach you more about your flower magic.

She looked mortified at the thought of being left alone. "Please take me with you!" She screamed grabbing him and not intending on letting go of him. He looked startled, not used to people hugging him. "I can't Rose, the places I go are dangerous, you need a teacher." He said. "Can't you be my teacher." She said. He was thinking of ways to turn her down when he heard the doing of sobbing. He looked down on saw the girl crying her eyes out, begging him to take her with him.

 _"Damn, now I really want to kill that conscience guy."_ He thought. "Fine!" He said, her eyes instantly brightening. "But only if you do everything I say at all times." He said and she immediately agreed.

As they got to the upper levels of the ship they walked in to see Natsu and the fake salamander about to throw down.

"I'll show you to impersonate the real salamander!" Natsu yelled. **Fire dragon's fist!** He yelled as he punched Bors in the face, making the criminal fly into the wall, causing a rather large indent. "I hope you learned never to underestimate a mage from fairy tail." He said.

"You're from fairy tail!" The blonde haired girl said. "Yeah!" He said. "Wanna join?"

"What about him?" She said, pointing to the black haired boy. "Too late for that. He said. The reactions of the three people (conscious that is) in the room were different when the boy pulled up his shirt to show the faith tail symbol on his chest. Natsu was surprised due to the fact that he never seen him in the guild before. Misuto and the girl whose name they established was Lucy both blushed at the boy's body that was muscular yet lean like a swimmer's that worked out a lot.

Senso got a good look at the girl, she was blonde, fair skinned, and had a nice body, the only word that he could think of was 'beautiful'. As he stared at Lucy, Misuto started to notice the long glances that the blonde was giving to her new master, and vice-versa, and began to become very irritated. "Come master we must leave before more bandits come." She said.

Hearing the voice of his student, and calling him master, was the shock that he needed to break out of the metaphorical spell that the blonde placed on him. "Did you just call me master?." He asked, looking at her in shock.

"Of course Senso-sama. I thought that it was established that you were my new teacher. She said causing Lucy to look at her in shock and irritation at the clear closeness of the two. "Also, didn't you say that I had to do everything, and anything u say at all times? She said with obvious innocence.

Lucy, hearing all this was extremely shocked and slightly outraged for multiple reasons, one of them being the fact that it seemed as if senso was taking advantage of the girl, the other at the fact that it seemed that the girl seemed to be completely fine if not happy at the fact that she was virtually a slave.

"How dare you! You're just a huge pervert!" She yelled angrily.

"No I'm not! I promise!" He yelled. "I was planning to do anything perverted to her I swear! Senso yelled. Lucy began to lose her anger while Misuto seemed to be a tiny bit upset by it but Senso didn't seem to notice."Alright guys I think it's about time for us to leave." He said seeing some of the local knights heading toward what's left of the ship, the others noticed too and also deemed it time to escape. they quickly ran to the nearest alleyway where natsu confronted Senso.

"Explain to me why I haven't seen you before in the guild." Natsu said pointing his finger into Senso's chest.

"I think that's because of the fact that when you joined I was on a SS class mission." Senso said.

"What! But we're the same age! How could you be able to do a mission like that!?" Natsu said with a frown, wondering why he wasn't getting such missions.

"Maybe it's because I'm stronger than you." He said with a small bit of humor in his eyes, but still keeping his cool look.

"Prove it!" Natsu demanded, his eyes and fists setting ablaze.

"No wait." Lucy said not wanting a fight to happen right now. "We should get to the guild first, the knights are getting pretty close." As she said this they heard the shouting of the nearby knights coming towards their location. This caused Natsu to freeze and turn pale.

' _Erza's gonna kill me if I get into anymore trouble.'_ Natsu thought. "Y-Yeah, we should hurry and get to the guild, everyone's waiting for us." He said, excited to introduce some new people to the guild. And with that they headed off to Fairy tail.


End file.
